Kendall Nolan
Kendall Nolan is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by WritingBookworm) Biography Kendall was born to an average family of slight higher class. Said family happened to be a family that thought superhumans were a threat, when he happened to be a superhuman who could walk through solid matter without harm and could use his voice to persuade others. He wasn't the only one. His younger sister, Ella, also happened to be born with the same powers that he had, and her powers were even stronger than his. The two, fearing what the rest of their family would say should they ever find out, shared their secrets with each other, and swore to never tell another soul. But like all things, that resolution fell apart soon enough. Kendall didn't want to spend the rest of his life cowering, so he gathered his courage and told his mother and father about what he could do. The reaction wasn't pretty. They only saw him as someone who could bring harm. Becoming bitter, Kendall decided that if his parents couldn't see him as someone who could do good, why should he even try to be good? He learned to manipulate for his own well-being. He learned to never feel the tugging of a conscience, except for when Ella found out about such antics. Seeing her disappointed face disheartened him, but it didn't stop him from continually phasing into various stores and robbing them, consistently landing himself in juvenile detention centers -- and landing himself in juvenile detention centers again when he phased out of the cells. It was only until when he was on parole and physically assaulted his uncle that the International Superhuman Organization finally intervened and placed him in a cell that he had no chance of escaping from. However, his antics haven't just caught the attention of the ISO . . . Personality Kendall is slimy yet naturally charismatic. He'll almost always act friendly when someone first meets him, but he also almost always has an ulterior motive for doing something, and likes to prove that there's a reason why he's been locked up in juvie several times. He does have a bit of a soft side, but not everyone easily walks their way into it. Abilities * Intangibility: Kendall can phase through solid matter and most walls, though not through anything made of metal. That means a room with metal walls would be enough to keep him in, and he can't just phase through most bullets. * Hyper Persuasion: Kendall can tell people what to do with his voice. It only works when he's making direct eye contact, and the effects can only last for a minute. Notable Relationships Ella Nolan (sister): Since the both of them had similar powers, Kendall and his fourteen-year-old sister shared a close bond. Seeing Ella's reaction to the things he did after starting his little life of crime were the only things that made him feel guilty, and he's disheartened that she hasn't talked to him ever since he attacked his uncle. Strengths Kendall is very charming, and can easily use that to his advantage. He does think things through, and thus doesn't have a bad intellect. He doesn't let emotions get in the way of anything. Weaknesses He's not that much of a fighter. He's fairly strong, but he has low stamina and speed, and hasn't had formal combat training. Kendall is very overconfident, so he doesn't usually devise a Plan B. He doesn't like working with groups much, and when he does, the only way he feels secure if he's the leader or whatnot. Trivia * His theme is Made For You by OneRepublic. It's not that the lyrics correlate strongly to his personality -- it just feels like him for some reason. * He deliberately grew out his hair to rebel against his parents. * Kendall's a Gryffindor. * He is one of WritingBookworm's first two Harwell's characters, and was carried over from a previous incarnation of the RPG. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:WritingBookworm